Welcome to Miami, princess!
by Xxsmiles.loverxX
Summary: Ally Dawson is the princess of Nazibia, future queen. Beautiful, generous, smart, a little bit snappy are some of the words that describe her. But what happen when the kingdom is attacked? Will she find the answers or just more questions? Will she find someone special in Miami? I'm terrible in summaries but give it a shot please!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction ever! Yey! Little notes: in my story the Moons own Sonic book.**

**I already wrote it in my profile but my stories (in english) will probably suck since I'm portuguese but I'm gonna try my best. I'm listening ****_Smells Like Teen Spirit _****right now. You didn't need to know that. Moving on...**

**Enjoy!**

**Xoxo (****_*singing awfully* _****I'm giving you the X's! X's! I'm giving you the O's! O's!)**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

I'm feeling a strong light in my face: it's hard to open my eyes. Probably Thalia forgot to draw the curtains last night. I slowly sit up on my bed and rub my eyes. But wait… something feels different. I do _not_ recognize the sheets… or the mattress. I'm pretty sure that I'm not in my bed. When I open my eyes I see that the usual embroidered silk is now a simple red cotton blanket. _Take a deep breath_… I'm freaking out! Where am I? I look around. This room is not very big, it has white walls and a few posters of bands and singers. I know the most of them: Imagine Dragons, Nirvana, The Beatles, Bruno Mars... Hanging in the wall are about five guitars, electric and acoustic. If I wasn't about to have a heart attack right now I would have one of that beautiful acoustic guitars on my lap. I would be playing one of my songs. I _love _write, the melody, the lyrics. I play a lot of instruments, Mrs. Parker taught me. She is really sweet, way nicer than Miss Green (no wonder why is she single…)Have I ever told that I love pickles? I mean they're awesome… I'm babbling right? I do that when I'm nervous. And I _am _nervous. I'm holding the sheets with so much strength that my knuckles are white. An image pop on my mind and I remember what happened. I still don't know where I am but I remember yesterday. I can't help but let I single tear drop down on my face. _I'm so confused…_

**_Flashback_**

_I wake up with a soft light trying to pass the delicate curtains of my room. _Weird… Thalia didn't wake me up…_ I just shake my head. Probably is too early. I open the curtains and watch the kingdom. I can't help but smile. Everyday Nazibia looks more magnificent. From the balcony I can see the green fields, so beautiful… The small river glow under the shining yellow sun. I look at the sky, hoping see the usual spectacle of small fairies and Pegasus but the sky is clean apart from a few birds… But, again, is still early, they must be all sleeping._

_I decide stop wasting time and get ready. I take a dress from my closet. It's light pink, the top is tight and has a sweetheart neckline, at the waist has small silvers skirt flows down to my feet. It's one of my favorite dresses. _**(A/N: I don't know describing clothes, imagine something like that dress from Jessie but with a sweetheart neckline)**_I take off my pajamas and wear it, along with matching silver ballet shoes. I go to the dressing table and brush my hair. Careful I put the silver tiara on the top of my head. I look at clock and gasp in surprise. It's nine o'clock! Thalia should had call me to breakfast at forty-five minutes! My lessons start now! Miss Green_ hate_ when I'm late, even if it's just a minute… I'm not sure why, I have my lessons alone at the castle… plus if she annoy me could easily send her to the dungeon… Of course I'm not going to do that! Poor Miss Green… Oh, well. Let's go eat. I walk down the staircase and follow my way to the breakfast room. _Where is my dad? _The room was empty and the breakfast was not on the table._

_"Dad?" silence._

_I look for then all over the castle. All the rooms are the same but they're all empty. Now I'm getting worry. Where's everybody? Did they move away? Of course not! They wouldn't leave me… Right? Right._ _I go to the royal courtyard: empty. Shocker. I sit at the fountain and think about what could had happen when I heard:_

_" Princess Ally!"_

_I see a man, probably around fifty years old. Has grizzly hair and dark eyes. Looks tired. Who is this man? Is he going to kidnap me?! I could run away, but that would be rude since he already saw me. Sure it's better be kidnap than be rude… (note the sarcasm). I sit straight e see him getting close. All of a sudden he hugs me! This random man is hugging me! _Take a breath, Elizabeth…_ This might be awkward but, as princess and future queen, I got to behave._

_The man still hugging me…_

_And still…_

_And still… _That's it! _I clear my throat. Nothing._

_"Excuse me sir…" I tap his shoulder. He quickly and awkwardly take a step back._

_"My apologizes Princess." He looks nervous._

_"It's okay Sir…"_

_"Theodor Moon. You can call me Theodor."_

_"Sir-, hu… Theodor… can you tell me what's going on? Where is my dad? Or anyone?"_

_"Hidden." he answers. I'm even more confuse than before._

_"What? Why?" my vice raise a little._

_"Majesty. We need to go, now." Theodor grab my hand and start run, pulling me with him._

_"No!" I jerk my hand away and stop. He looks back at me. Right now I don't care if I'm the heiress or not. I start screaming.- Tell me what happen!_

_"I explain later I swear, but we really need to go, for your own safety." he says worried. I don't know why but it feels like I can trust him, so I find myself running after him. We stop in the middle of nowhere._

_"Alright princess, if you are not used to this kind of trip, you may get a little dizzy."_

_"What trip? Where are we going?" I'm breathing quickly._

_"To a safe place." he starts saying some weird words and making hand gestures to the sky. A dark cloud surround us. I start to get dizzy and my eyes start closing. Then everything goes black…_

_**End of the flashback**_

* * *

**Sooooooooooooo... What do you think? Terrible, right?**

**Where is Ally? Or her dad? Why was everyone hidden? Still review if you have pacient enough to read that! Love you!**

**Characters of this chapter:**

**Ally Dawson: Laura Marano**

**Theodor Moon: John Henson**


	2. Chapter 2

So I suppose that I'm at the "safe place". I get up and look myself at a mirror. My hair is all over place and I'm bare feet. I'm not longer in my beautiful dress, instead I'm in some large sweats and in a big, no scratch that, _giant_ t-shirt. I tried to brush my hair with my fingers but I just find out that is useless. I have to look for Theodor and make him explain what happen. I make a last glance at the mirror and stop, wide eyes. I bring to hand to my ear. _What happen to my elf ears?! _Confuse? Let me explain, every members of the royal family have elf ears.***** I don't why, it's simply just that way. Sure we can make them disappear with some temporary spell… or when we stop making part of the royalty. _Did someone put a spell on me?... or am I no longer a princess? _I _really_ need to find Theodor.

I get off the room. The hallways are full of pictures. Now I'm in some small stairs, I mean small compared with my home staircase, they're not that small. I hear some noises from downstairs.

-Sir Theodor?- I whisper, a little scared. But, can you blame me? I have no idea where I am, I'm not at _my_ clothes and my elf ears are gone. And I don't know why any of that. Following the noises I get at the doorway of this kitchen. I'm seeing Mr. Williams, but he's not alone.

Around the table are three more people. A girl, maybe around twelve years old. She has this big blue eyes and long blond hair. Sitting across her is a boy, around my age. I can tell that he's so sleepy that it's about to fall on the cereals. He has brown eyes and blonde hair, just a little bit least messy than mine. He's pretty built, I guess the clothes that I'm wearing are his. He's kinda cute if you ask me… But I'm engagement practically since born, I don't even don't the guy! My father say that he's nice and handsome and that I'll loooove him, sure I will (note the sarcasm). I planning on tell my dad that I don't want to marry that _"prince charming"_ but I didn't have the guts to do it, yet.I_ really _want to find my knight in shining armor by my own, y'know? Like in the movies, find my soul mate and live happily ever after… (it would be even better if that "soul mate" was George Clooney or Ryan Gosling, just saying…) Moving on… Between Theodor and that guy it's a pretty woman, Theodor's wife, I guess. She's blonde like the two kids and has blue eyes like the girl.

-Hey dad! That's the girl that just came from Italy and you're giving a place to stay?- says the girl when she notices me.

-Oh, no sweetie, I jus-

-Yes Nikki- Theodor interrupt my speech.- That's Ally Dawson.- then he turns to me smiling, and unnoticeably winks, I don't know what's going on but I guess that I have to play along. Maybe I could do an accent, no!, better, I could say some sentences in Italian! - Ally, that's my daughter Nikki,-points to the girl - that's my wife Ellen- points to the woman- and that's my son Austin.-he finishes pointing to the guy (who finally sinks in the bowl of cereals).

- Hello, I'm Ally Dawson! Nice to meet you all! Or should I say: _piacere diconoscerti!_ - I say, doing a really convincing smile, even though it's fake. What can I say? I'm a good actress. I talk fluent Italian but I never thought that I would need it… Thanks Mr. Centineo! I owe you one!

They tell me to sit and eat with them. _Duh, of course!_ I'm starving! Yesterday I didn't eat _anything_! With all the things that were happening I forgot to pass by the kitchen. I'm just eating cereals, but right now, is the most delicious thing ever. I do my best to not laugh when Mrs. Moon take the boy's head from the bowl and place it on the table, face and hair pouring milk. Alright, _maybe_ I'm chuckling a tiny little bit… That makes Austin look up at me, red in embarrassment. I immediately stop chuckling. He smiles at me and I smile back. The he frowns and looks at me up and down. _Let's pretend that this is not uncomfortable…_ I awkwardly look down at my lap and play with my fingers.

-Why are you wearing my clothes?- he asks. Good question. Why am I wearing your clothes? I don't know! What should I say?

-Uh… I…- Istutter, _smooth Dawson, smooth…_

-Her luggage got lost in the airport, so I think she borrow some of your clothes just till she go shopping new ones, you don't mind, right?- Theodor says, saving me. Well I guess I'm not _that_ good as actress…

-Sure.- Austin answers and turns back to the cereals, this time actually _eating_ them.

Remember the reason why am I here…

- Excuse me, Theodor, I would like to talk to you, in private…- I say. We both get up and go talk to the living room. After make sure that nobody is around he starts speaking.

* * *

***Not my idea, I saw it in other fanfic (I don't remember what)**

**I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else you recognize.**

**I this story I change the names of Austin's parents.**

**So... This was another chapter! See you next time!**

**Characteres:**

**Ally Dawson: Laura Marano**

**Austin Moon: Ross Lynch**

**Theodor Moon: John Henson**

**Ellen Moon: Jill Benjamin**

**Nikki Moon: Sierra McCormick**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, hello my dear people! Here I am with another chapter! Thanks for read this!**

* * *

"So... suppose you want to know what happen and who I am, right?" Well, _dah_!

"Oh, no! I just call you to ask you to help me choosing my today clothes. Oh, wait, you _can't_! Because I have no clothes in... in... I don't even know where I am!" I scream a _little_ bit too angry, but c'mon, I think someone just kinda kidnapped me, my elf ears are gone, I'm wearing some random cute guy clothes, my kingdom is empty, I have no idea where is my father and I'm passing by Italian! Give me a break!

"I understand your anger, dear-" I scoff and roll my eyes.

"Oh, really? And don't call me that! You don't know me!" I'm sure he gets I'm furious. I mean, I know even know if I'm mad, I trust Theodor for some odd reason I can't explain. This man could had save my life back then, I don't know. And I guess that's why I'm acting like this. _I. don't. know. _I'm sad for don't know what's going on.I'm confused, I'm just screaming to not break down in tears. I take a shaky breath. The tears are forming in the corners of my eyes.

"Ally." I look up. "Like I was saying, I understand all this emotions that you're probably feeling but you need to calm down and let me explain." I nod, looking down a little embarrassed, but mostly sad. I just need a hug and someone to tell me that everything will be fine, but I have this feeling on my gut that everything is _not_ fine. And Theodor worried expression _definitely doesn't_ help. He start talking.

"So, starting with who I am. Theodor Moon, I'm your father childhood friend. Our parents were also really close so we grew up together. I remember the fights he had with your grandfather..." he chuckle lightly. I didn't met my grandparents, they died before I born. I heard from my dad that him fought with them a lot. He says that he really miss them and that, even with the fights, he loved them. Now that I think about it dad never told what were the fights about...

"Well, they fought because your dad never believed in all that stuff about planning marriage. He believed in true love... All that cheesy things about fireworks, butterflies, heart-racing" Wow. My dad, the king, is romantic. Who would say it? I smile at the thought, I guess he really loved my mom. She passed when I was, like one year old. I barely remember her. I remember her warm smile. Her smile. My _only_ memory of her. Once when I was fifteen, my dad was out at some business trip for a week. I think that was the first time I was home alone. One night I couldn't sleep, I went to the kitchen. I drank a glass of milk and sat, thinking. Not anything in expecific, just thinking. Until I heard a noise, it came from a part of the castle I usually don't go (or didn't, but that's a different story), dad doesn't allowed me. But I followed the noise, I don't know what came over me. Could be a thief or a killer or one of that monsters that are not allowed to get into the kingdom. I could possibly end up dead. But I didn't care, something told me that I could go, that I _should _go. So I went. It came from a room with the door slyly open. Inside the room was a woman, with the back facing me. She was seeing some papers or photos, I couldn't see that much just with the moon light coming from the big window, open. I tried to get closer but I hit a little table next to the door. I quickly bent down to open what had fall but when I looked back to the place where was the woman was empty. The woman was gone. The window was closed. I took my chance to look around the room. It was a bedroom. It had many book shelves and beautiful draws but what really caught my attention was a picture. A single old picture next to the bed. That picture was me as a baby (had my bracelet) and woman. A woman with a warm smile. _Her _warm smile. That woman was my mom. She was beautiful, had big brown eyes and long brown hair that end a little lower than the rib cage, her skin was pale and she had _that_ smile. I smile. Now I understood why my eyes are brown when my dad's are grey. I stared at the picture during at least 5 minutes. Next to it was a brown leather book, just like mine. But instead of an A in the cover was an E. It was my mother diary/ songbook. It had beautiful songs. Since that I start writing my own songs, I have to admit that some of them are really good. Now, every time my dad is not home I go to that room and read my mother diary, it's my special place.

"Ally? Ally?"

"Huh?" I say, confused.

"Are you okay?" Theodor asks truly concerned.

"Yeah, sorry. I was thinking about something."

"Like I was saying, your father believe in true love. I wonder why did he planned your marriage." He says a little confused. _Yeah, I wonder that too._ " Well, he fall in love your mother and married her, his parents end up accepting it. Then they had a daughter, Dianne." _Wait, what?!_

"I have a sister?!" What's going on?! I thought I was only child and now he's telling me I have a older sister?! And where is she?! I never met her! I look at him with shock.

He nods. "She was three when you born. The kings and the whole kingdom were very happy, they had a beautiful princess and the perfect future queen. Everything was fine. Until the kingdom was attacked. A war between Nazibia and Limania. Elizabeth and Dianne were kidnapped. You and you father escaped. Now, Limania came back. Your father is fine, don't worry. You know the sky of Nazibia?" I nod, trying to take it all. "Above the sky is Atlantic Ocean. We passed through it and now we're in Miami. You got to pretend that you're from Italy and that you moved here. The least you know better. You need to stay here till everything's fine. Well, welcome to Miami princess.

_I. Am. In. Shock. _One question was stuck in my throat. I ask weakly.

"Is my mother alive?"

"I don't know. Your mother might still alive, just like your sister. Nobody knows." That's it. I can't take it anymore. I start crying.

* * *

**Pour Ally *sniff sniff* What was the reason of the war? Where's her father? Are her mother and sister alive? I have no idea, really. I didn't decide yet. **

**I do not Austin and Ally or anything else you recognize!**

**Love you all! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm back baby! True love by P!nk is stuck in my head and I can't get it out, I tried sooooo hard! Well, that doesn't matter now. Thanks for who read this strory! You guys are awesome! Here's another chapter! Hope you like it! I do not own Austin and Ally, Secrets by One Rebublic or anything else you recognize!**

**Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

_"I don't know. Your mother might still alive, just like your sister. Nobody knows." That's it. I can't take it anymore. I start crying._

"Shh, don't worry. Everything will be fine. I can't tell you more than what I already did, but you will be back to Nazibia soon." I nod.

"Good." He smiles down at me. I smile back and wipe my tears away. He tells me to go to my room and I do as he told me. I sit on the edge of the bed writing on my book. Theodor brought it for me, which I _really_ appreciate. I may or not have threatened him to never touch it again... Hey, I am really protective with it! That brown leather book have all my secrets and songs! If someone read it I'll curl myself and die in a hole. Literally.

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Don't you know knock?" I ask Austin, usually I am not that snappy, I don't know what came over me.

"Bad mood, princess? This is _actually_ my room, so I don't think I'd have to knock."

"Yeah, but Theodor told me to go to up here- by the way you have a pretty cool roo- Wait, what?" I freeze. _How does he know I'm a princess?! _I watch him in shock.

"What what?" _What the heck?... _Oh. He didn't mean princess in that sense. I blush a little and look down.

"Nothing, forget..."

"_Okay_... Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that the guest room is ready and you can get out of my room. Bye, bye." He says coldly. What a jerk! _A really cute jerk... _Where the heck did that came from? I shut my book tightly and walk angrily towards the door. I almost reach it when a muscular arm hold my wrist.

"What?" I snap, swatting him away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude." I roll my eyes and start to turn around. Before I could do it he grab my hand again. I pull away my hand but don't turn.

"Look, I think we started with the wrong foot. Let's start again." He say smiling down at me. I sigh and smile back.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I pull my hand out. "I'm Ally."

"Austin." He shakes my hand. "So, you said my room is cool and why's that? Other than be mine, of course"

I chuckle. "Conceited too much?" He smirk and shrug.

"It has so many instruments, I love music." I look around in awe. It is _really_ amazing.

"Seriously? Me too!" He says excited.

"Yeah, I calculated" I chuckle wile brushing my fingers lightly on a guitar.

"That's my favorite. Do you know play any instrument?" He ask, I turn to him again and nod.

"Yeah, I also like write my own songs, some of them are pretty cool but my singer skills suck."

"You can't be that bad. I wanna be a singer/dancer but I can't write a song to save my life." He chuckle. Wow. Just five minutes and a person transforms from ice cold jerk to nice guy. "Hey, we could write a song!"

I look at him confused. "I thought you couldn't write?" I say more like a question.

He rolls his eyes. " I said _we _ could write a song. You can teach me! Yeah! Let's go!" Before I could protest he grab my hand and pull me out of the room. I run after him. We end up in the street and going (he runs- I'm being pulled) towards the mall. We reach a music store (that I unfortunately have no time to look at) and Austin lead me upstairs. He opens a door with a "NO ENTRY" sign. I come in after him. _Wow. _There are no words. Really. In that practice room is a _beautiful _black piano. I mean _really _wonderful. I wake up from my daze when I hear Austin scream, already sit on the piano bench.

"Ally!"

"Yeah. Right. The song." I say shaking my head and sitting next to him.

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Yeah." I start playing a melody that has been stuck in my head. He looks at me with wide eyes.

"Was it awful?" I ask worried. I never showed my songs to anyone so I don't if they are that good. Guess not.

"Awful?! That was awesome!" He hugs me tightly. I blush at the compliment and hug back awkwardly.

"Er- thanks." He lets me go. I pull my book of my purse (that I ability grabbed before being rudely pull out the room).

"I've been working on this verses. Tell me what you think. Oh, and please don't make fun of my voice." Sometimes I write about random things in other people point of view. This is one of that times. I clear my throat and start playing the tune.

"_I need another story, something to get off my chest. My life gets kinda boring, something that I can confess_"

"Wow. How didn't you get a record deal yet? And you said you didn't know sing! Your pretty little liar!" He says jokingly. I guess I'm blushing because Austin just pinch my cheek and call me tomato. Hey, I blush easily! Sue me for being pale!

After a few hours of songwriting we finish the song. Was faster than I though.

"Let's see how it worked?" I nod and play the melody. We sing together even though I think I can't sing.

_I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess_

'Til all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no  
I've been on the brink, so

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

My God, amazing how we got this far  
It's like we're chasing all those stars  
Who's driving shiny big black cars  
And everyday I see the news  
All the problems that we could solve  
And when a situation rises  
Just write it into an album  
Send it straight to gold  
But I don't really like my flow, no, so

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

Oh, got no reason, got no shame  
Got no family I can blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'ma tell you everything

So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
All my secrets away, all my secrets away

We finish in harmony.

"Wow." I say breathless

"Yeah. Wow." He says in the same way.

"That was awesome!" We exclaim at the same time, then we laugh.

"Hey, do you want to go dinner at the food court?" He asks when the laugh dies.

"Do you mean lunch?" I ask confused.

"In Italy people lunch at seven p.m.?" He asks equally confused. _Huh? _I look at his clock.

"IT'S SEVEN O'CLOCK?!" It passed like, almost ten hours!

"Hum? Yeah?" He answers, slightly scared with my scream and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry. Yes, why not?" I answer his previously question, now calmed down.

We spend the rest of day talking and joking. We dinner pancakes. Odd, right? Apparently Austin love pancakes. A lot. I'm super hungry so I don't really care. Right now I eat whatever they put in front of me. Happily Austin don't ask questions about Italy or why did I move and thinks like that. The we go home. I brush my hair and my teeth and put my pajamas on. I lie on my bed and stare at the ceiling. It's funny how Austin has so many sides- when we first met he was all bashful and shy then turn in a cold jerk, when we were writing the song he was all sweet and when we were hanging out he looked like a cute little child. _I wonder what side is the real one..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, hello! I'm back! How are you? Here's another chapter! Well, today I'm going to a place without wi-fi (painful, right?) so I may not update soon, I don't know for how long, too lazy to ask my parents.**

**This chapter is kinda big, I think (3686 words). Hope you like it!**

**I don't own Austin and Ally, Popular song by Mika ft. Ariana Grande, Classic by MTKO, Barbie, Sponge Bob or pickles.**

* * *

_I'm in black. Just black. I'm running. I don't know why or to where but I am. I stop, exhaust. Then I hear a noise. I turn around. A pale girl with black curls is standing there. She disappear and I'm alone again._

I wake up, breathing heavily. I turn to the clock marking seven o'clock. I slowly get up and go to the bathroom. While I'm taking a shower I think about my short dream. Who was that girl? She looked so familiar... She was probably a little older than me, something like three years. Anyways I have to think about that later, today I have school. It's like lessons but you have classes with others students and you have lockers and more sports. In general, looks awesome! I wrap a towel around me and get off the shower. Then I remember: what am I going to dress? Oh crap.

I get out of the bathroom.

"Theodor?" I whisper-yelled.

"Ally? What are you doing around in towel?" Theodor answers from behind me. Thank God was him and not another person.

"I have no clothes!" I say.

"Dear, I had already put them in your wardrobe." He chuckle.

"Oh."

I go to my room and study the wardrobe. Theodor hadn't lie, the wardrobe has lots of clothes. Dresses, jeans, tees, thanks tops, leggings, jackets... I pull out a pretty coral summer dress and some gold gladiator sandals. I grab my backpack and go to the kitchen. I quickly eat a banana and make my way to school. Austin had already went without me. I put the address in the GPS of the phone that Theodor gave me. I reach the school. I cheerily open the doors and walk forward. Alright, now where's the secretary? I see a lots of teenagers walking in the hallways, the must ignoring me, the other part pushing me to pass by. How nice! Note the sarcasm.

"Excuse me, can you- I'm sorry could yo-Do you kn-" Great. Is really that hard to stop during two seconds? By the middle of the hallway is Austin. Thank God! He's wearing a jacket with the school colors, he must be part of the football team. Around him are other guys dressed like him and cheerleaders. I reach them happily.

"Hey! Do you kno-?" I'm interrupted by Austin.

"What do you want new girl?" He snap at me. What the heck?

"What made you think you could just come here talk to us, freak?" A pretty blonde girl asks. I hold back my tears.

"Oh c'mon guys she's pretty" a black haired guy says. _Thanks, someone nice. _

"Of course she is" a dark skinned girl jokes. "But I bet she hadn't her first kiss." Everyone snicker (including Austin and the "nice" guy) except a tall red hair with crazy clothes who looks at me with pity.

"Hey, Austin, don't you think that would be _really_ bad if it was stole?" Smirks a guy apparently named Jake.

"Oh, yeah. _So_ bad." Austin smirk back, taking a step forward so I'm against the lockers and Austin is right in front of me. He wouldn't... Right? Before I could process what was happening he grabbed my wrists and put them firmly above my head. I try to move my face but he's kissing me roughly that it even hurts. I bet that in my wrist are forming bruises. I can't take it anymore, I kick him in that place that hurts the most and run down the hallway. I entry in a empty classroom and sit on the top of a desk with my knees pulled up to my chest and my face between my hands. How could he? What a stupid bastard! He just used me to write the song! I really thought he was sweet! He just stole my first kiss! It was suppose to be fantastic and amazing with my true love! Not with an heartless Monroe! Plus a have a fiancé! I might not know him but I do have one! That was kind of cheating! I don't want to be a cheater! I continue crying and sobbing violently.

"Hey, are you okay?" I look up. Is that redhead who wasn't laughing at me. I shake my hair. He sits down next to me and rubs circles in my back.

"Ally, right?" I nod. "Listen Ally. This school system is... what can I say... _fragile_... You better avoid that guys you just saw. You know, Austin's my best friend since kindergarten but he can be a jerk sometimes. That guys were the popular- cold, heartless and rich people. And then are the nice popular, like me, Dez!" He says, proudly smiling. I can't help but chuckle at his childishness. "We are popular for who we are, not because of our nice car or number of people who we made out with. I wish Austin was the same he was in kindergarten..." he sighs sadly. Talking mor to himself in the last part. The he shakes his head like clearing thoughts. " Anyways you need help right?"

I nod, wiping my tears away " Yeah but you shouldn't be in the class?" His eyes turn wide.

"Uh oh." Then he shrugged. " I am already late, anyway." I chuckle and remember my usual situations with Miss Green. He push me out of room and lead me to the secretary. She give me my schedule and locker combination. It is already 12:40. Time pass fast. I just have one more class today and it is music! Yes! I am _so _doing a mental happy dance. I almost forget what happened early. Almost. That Dez guy is really nice! Why would he be friends with Austin? Austin doesn't deserve be on my head right now. So, bye bye! As I entry the auditorium I see a lot of people there. I take a seat in the back next to a Latina girl.

"Hi!" I say. She looks up from the pages of her magazine.

"Hey, Ally right?" I nod. "I'm Trish. I'm sorry for that scene with that Moon guy, that dude is a jerk." I smile. I can see Austin glare at her from the other side of the room.

"It's fin-"

"Good morning students!" A man around thirty years old enter in the room.. It's just me or that teacher looks like Ryan Gosling? Now I understand why are so many girls in this class... I bet half of them don't even like music and are just daydreaming and staring at Mr. Williams.

"'Morning Mister Williams." The class answer.

"Alright guys, today you're not going to have class. I have something to do. You need to write a song till Friday." Everyone grunts. "I know, I know. I never taught you how to do it, but I want to know how are your skills. Well, I really need to go. You can leave." Ten seconds later the room is empty. How quick. My favorite class was just during thirty seconds. Now I need to write a song and- I have an idea! Mr. Williams is by the door.

"Mr. Williams!" He turn around dropping a book in process.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking if I can present my project tomorrow?" I ask, I have a very good idea and an empty afternoon. I could perfectly have the song by tomorrow.

"Are you talking seriously?" He asks incredulous.

"Hum, yes?"

"Sure, sure. Is just you're the first student that asked me to present a work early. But you can, tomorrow by the end of the class. See you!" He says before quickly and clumsy walk out of the auditorium. That guy is weird, and that came from the girl obsessed with Sponge Bob and pickles. Hey, don't judge, they're amazing. As I get out the room I hear my name being called. I turn around and see Dez, with Trish, a younger dark red haired girl and a brunette guy with _gorgeous _greenish blue eyes. I walk toward them, shouldn't they be already in their way home?

"Hey Ally!" Dez says waving his hand enthusiastic with a goofy smile.

"Hi, I'm Maia and that's my brother James!" The girl says and then point to the guy. They are brothers? They are so different! James shake my hand with an Hollywood smile in his face.

" Anyway, Ally we wanted to ask if you wanted go with us to the mall lunch. What do you say?" Trish asks.

"Sure!"

"Yey!" Maia says happily. I chuckle. She's like a five year old stuck in a fifteen body. I mean, she has an Hello Kitty backpack. But compared with Dez clothes... He's wearing red pants with white dots, bright yellow suspenders and a light blue shirt where is print a kitten with purple and green sun glasses. Trish is wearing a pink t-shirt with the word _Diva_ in bright green and leopard print leggings. James is wearing black jeans, dark blue converses and a Beatles t-shirt. We make our way to the mall in James car. It's a really nice car but he don't brag about it like the "bad populars", he's modest. This guy is perfect, no joke. Modest, sweet, good-looking, awesome musical taste and that eyes. I don't have a crush on him but that doesn't mean I won't in a near future. I _really _need to tell my dad that I don't want to marry that "Prince Perfect". I want to have crushes and first love and first kiss like a normal teenager, but now I can't, well, you know the reasons.

"Ally! Ally!"

"Huh?" I say stupidly. James is shaking my shoulders and I see Trish preparing to threw at me a glass of water but stops when she hears my voice. Maia and Dez are just looking at me strangely.

"Sorry guys I was just zoning off." I say. I look around. How did we get on the food court so quickly? We sit at a table from Miami Delicious. The waiter come to us. He has long-ish blonde hair, green eyes, muscular structure and a typical surfer tan. He's probably every girl dream but I don't find in him any interest. I can tell he's a player.

"Hey, I'm Matt, how can I help you- you're new in town, aren't you?" He turns to me. Then he whistle.

"Good choice in moving to Miami, I wonder how you look in bikini." Matt says looking at me up and down. I look at him in disgust. I have an idea! Sure it's gonna take that stupid smirk off his face...

"Excuse me but I have boyfriend, actually I'm going to marry next year." I straight my back and smile proudly, it's half true- I don't have boyfriend but I'm maybe going to marry next year (hopefully not). Just like I planned his smile fade. Score to Ally D.! Bam!

"Hum, sorry... what's your order?" He says awkwardly. Maia order a chocolate cake and a chocolate milkshake (is that even a lunch?), Trish a egg salad, James a cheeseburger , me a chicken salad and Dez a beef wrap and "lots and lots of fries". Then he rub his hands evilly. What is he going to do? You know, it's funny how I just met them today and I already feel like I can trust them, like I knew them my whole life.

The waiter goes and suddenly everybody except me and Dez start laughing.

"I can't believe he bought it!" Maia laugh.

"I wonder if he has brain!" She says in the same tone. James is laughing so hard that he can't even talk. What is happening?

Dez huffs and flips his hair. "Then I'm the weird one. What are you laughing at?" They slowly stop laughing.

"Dez," Maia begins, like she's talking with a little kid. "People with seventeen years don't marry, and don't you think if Ally had fiancé she had already had her first kiss?" What's the problem with married with 17? I decide to not ask, it must be something from here to marry later, instead I laugh awkwardly.

"So she lied?! I thought you were a nice person!" He says shocked, pointing his finger to me like I was a criminal.

"A evil wizard had planned kill all the unicorns of the planet and the only way to stop him is lie to a perv and annoying waiter." James says. They think unicorns are fake? Why?

"I told you unicorns were real! Ha!" Dez exclaims crossing his arms and sticking his tongue out at Trish. She rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, sure. And if you go deep on the oceans you'll fall from the sky of a whole new world of fairies and mermaids." Wow. The irony is just too much. They couldn't continue their argument, happily the food just came. And happily is quick served so Matt goes away again. Dez muttered something about a Friefell tower and before I can even blink a giant tower of fries is on the table. _Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why. _You're right P!nk, it's better not ask.

Just then Dez phone rings. His phone case is bright blue and it's like a puppy in a high chair with sun glasses and a glass of lemonade, Around him are other puppies serving him and in the top are written the words _'I'm the boss'_. That boy isweird, but his phone case it's a-do-ra-ble! I mean, c'mon, they're puppies! Who doesn't love puppies? Dez answers at the fourth ring, after singing along with that annoying and weird cat song.

"Hey Austin!" I frown and glare at the phone, in my mind my eyes are lasers that are melting the phone like Austin was really _inside_ it, of course first I said a spell that make the puppies became real so they don't melt and I can adopt them. Austin is screaming in pain and Dez throw away the phone so it doesn't melt in his hand. My super hyper mega talented puppies are dancing 'I'm sexy and I know it' around the ma-

"ALLY!" Dez screams. I'm wake up from my daydream _way _to sooner than I'd like. Couldn't he wait two more seconds? Lenny was in the middle of a back-flip! It was just freaking adorable!

"Oh, sorry. I'm just tired..." Dez hold me the phone, I take it and look at him confused.

"It's for you." He says.

"Why?" He just offer me his phone? Well, that was random... He rolls his eyes.

"The call Ally, the call is for you." But wasn't him talking to Austin? What does that jerk wants from me?

"Yes?"

_"Ally thank God! Where are you? Are you oka-"_

"What do you want?" I snap at him.

"_Ally I was so worried! Why didn't you tell me that you were not going straight home?"_

"Why would I? You are not my friend so I don't need to tell what I do or not!" I hiss, trying my best to stay calm. He just treated me like that and now is pretending that he cares!

"_Ally, I'm so so so sorry! I panicked! I-" _I end the call. I don't want to hear his excuses. I give the phone back to Dez. Nobody asks questions about the call. Good, because I don't think I would be able to respond without break something. While Dez, Maia, James and Trish are talking about some new Marvel movie I take the clue to write the song. If Sia wrote Titanium in some minutes I also can write my song in a hour, plus I already have the melody. This song is going to be about what I think about Austin and his friends (Dez not include, he's awesome). Well, let's go!

**Time break-one hour later**

The song is done! It's funny and catchy. It's kinda different of the songs that I had write but I like it.

_You were the popular one, the popular chick  
It is what it is, now I'm popularish_

_Standing on the field with your pretty pompoms  
Now you're working at the movies selling popular corn_

That girls who he was with were all cheerleaders. One of them was saying something about got a job at the movies and that they could sneak in and watch movies for free.

_I could have been a mess but I never went wrong  
Cause I'm putting down my story in a popular song_

_I said I'm putting down my story in a popular song_

Is not exactly my story, I mean, I went to school one day, that can't exactly be considered the tragic story of my life. But I think that fits in the song so I let it be.

_My problem, I never was a model,  
I never was a scholar, but you were always popular_

_You were singing all the songs I don't know  
Now you're in the front row  
Cause my song is popular_

_Popular, I know about popular  
It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were  
Popular, I know about popular  
And all that you have to do, is be true to you  
That's all you ever need to known_

Like I said before they could be popular just being themselves, like Dez, Trish, Maia or James, but they chose the worst way, the way that hurts other people. Geeks, fat people, slim people, nerds, gothics, punks… People that are themselves in a different way. In my opinion that makes no sense _at all_. What was the fun if everybody was the same? Being normal is over rated, being different is okay, being yourself, now that's beautiful.

_So catch up, cause you got an awful long way to go  
So catch up, cause you got an awful long way to go_

_Always on a lookout for someone to hate,  
Picking on me like a dinner plate  
You hid during classes and in between them_

Maia told me that the most of them cut many classes. No wonder why they have such a small brain. I know, I know it's bad to judge just because what they look like but 'come on! I was passing by and a cheerleader was telling her "friends" about when she went to her house in Rome (according to her the capital of Spain) and visited the Eiffel Tower that was next to the Big Ben, where she bought her Gucci bag. Then they all giggled and said things like "OMG, you are like, so lucky!" "I envy you, like, that much!" "Next time you go to Asia, take me with you!" You get my point? My three year old cousin's best friend is smarter than they. And he ran into a wall. And that wall was _not_ made of glass. Moving on…

_Dunk me in the toilets now it's you that cleans them  
You tried to make me feel bad with the things you do  
It ain't so funny when the jokes on you  
Ooh, the jokes on you  
Got everyone laughing, got everyone clapping, asking  
How do you look so cool?  
Cause that's the only thing that I learned at school, boy  
Uh huh, I said that's the only thing that I learned at school  
My problem, I never was a model,  
I never was a scholar,  
You were always popular,  
You were singing, all the songs I don't know  
Now you're in the front row  
Cause my song is popular  
Popular, I know about popular  
It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were  
Popular, I know about popular  
And all that you have to do, is be true to you, that's all you ever need to know  
So catch up, cause you got an awful long way to go  
So catch up, cause you got an awful long way to go_

_All you ever need to know  
You're only ever who you were  
All you ever need to know  
You're only ever who you were  
All you ever need to know_

_Popular, I know about popular  
It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were_

_Popular, I know about popular  
It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were  
Popular, I know about popular  
And all that you have to do, is be true to you.  
That's all you ever need to know  
All you ever need to know_

"Hey, that's really good!" James says. _Ups, _I guess I was humming out loud. I blush.

"Did you write it?" I nod.

"It's for a music project."

"You already finished?! But is just for Friday!" Trish says incredulous. I shrug.

"I ask to present tomorrow. I kinda want to show that what they did didn't get to me." I explain.

"But I thought you were sad about the whole kiss thing?" Days says innocently.

"She is, but they don't know that, doofus!" Trish argue.

"Hey Ally," James says softly, seeing my sad face. I look up. "You know, that don't have to count as your first kiss, it was rough and, if it was fake doesn't count." I smile and give with a quick hug. He's really a sweetheart. "Plus I think he just wanted to kiss a pretty girl for once instead of make out with a plastic and fake Barbie in human size." I blush and laugh a little.

"What's so funny strawberry?" He asks playfully referring my red face.

"Nothing, it's just that looked like MTKO."

"_One of a kind living in a world gone plastic, baby you're so classic!_" We sing in sync. Then we laugh.

"I have an idea!" Trish exclaims suddenly.

"Are you thinking in what I am thinking?" Maia grins.

"Shopping!" They squeal together.

" Text Kira and Brooke and I text Cassidy." Maia nods. She pulls out her phone and text violently. Trish does the same.

Oh Lord, what are they going to do?

* * *

**What do you think? Sorry for that weird part with the puppies and the phone case. My fingers just start writing and I couldn't stop and now I ****_really _****want a phone case like that... A girl can dream... Here are some questions that may or not be important:**

**1. Who's the girl in the dream? (It's kind of easy to figure it out... What can I say, I not good at mysteries.) **

**2. Why did Austin act like that? **

**3. May something happen during the shopping? **

**4. What's going to happen when Ally sings the song?**

**5. Again, where are the elf ears?**

**6. Why the heck Ally thinks that chocolate cake and milkshake is not a lunch?!**

**Well, see you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi... Sorry for the long waiting *head hanging down in shame* This chapter is super short but it's better than nothing. I'm gonna try post another chapter "tonight" (I have no idea what time is in US). I'm also working on a one shot and I'll post it as soon it's done. It's kinda hard to me to write right now 'cause I just took a vacinne and I'm such a whiny... But I'm going to write as much as I can!**  
**Well, again I'm sorry for the wait and for the shortness of the chapter but I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!**

**I only own the plot!**  
**Love you all :* **

* * *

Dez groans.

"Are you guys done yet?" James asks throwing his head back.

"Nop." Maia says giggling.

We have been shopping for the last four hours. I had never did it before but it's so fun! Well, at least for me and the girls. Cassidy, Brooke and Kira are super sweet and I can tell we are going to be good friends. Back in Nazibia I have just two friends Martha and William Collins- they are twins and are kinda brothers to me. I love them to death and I miss them like crazy. Martha is somewhat snappy and bossy but has a soft side, I know whenever I need she's there for me. Trish remind me of her. William is smart and responsible but also a sweetheart. He's an awesome king and the people love him. He is the king of Tuperian even though he is only eighteen, their parents passed when they were fifteen so Will get the throne. He didn't want, he was kinda of in depression with what happened to their parents… I loved them too, they were the kindest people ever. Linda was like the mother I never had. Losing your mom a second time is hard.

"Are you okay, Ally?" Cassidy asks softly. I didn't know I am crying till Kira wipe them away. They are all looking at me with concern. I smile again.

"Oh yeah, is just yesterday I was watching a movie and it was super sad, y'know? I kind of have the goodbye scene on my head… What can I say? I'm a sucker for chick flicks…" I laugh awkwardly. They eventually shake it off and continue shopping but it's clear that they not bought it. We enter in a jewelry shop. The girls are all seeing diamonds earrings and pearl necklaces, just for fun. That things are so expensive! As I am looking around the store something caught my eye. In front of me was a beautiful necklace. It's like a super thin braid of golden, silver and bronze and a beautiful 3D silver heart with golden and bronze accents is hanging. I watch it mouth wide. It's wonderful.

"Hey, Ally! What's that?" Trish asks me. I move slightly to the side, so she can see.

"That's _sooo_ you! How much does it cost?" I search for the label. I'm so gonna buy it. I have no problem with money, I'm a princess after all, but it's all in Nazibia and I don't want to ask Theodor or anybody else for the matter.

"THREE HUNDRED DOLLARS?!" I shriek. Then I sigh, looks that I'm not buying this today… Oh well. But that doesn't mean I can try it.

"Trish, can you put me this, please?

"Sure Lee." Lee is my new nickname, James made it up! Cute right? Trish take off the necklace I'm wearing (I was so stressed over everything that I forgot to take it off, I have it wear since my "trip") and put this one. I look at the mirror and smile, not to brag but it works really well with my skin tone.

"Let me see!" I turn to Trish, putting a lock of hair behind my ear in progress. Trish smile, but then her expression changes to shocked/confused.

I look at her equally confused. What's going on? Trish is looking at me, opening and closing her mouth, like a fish out of water.

"Ally… what happen to your ears?" She says calmly, not a normal calm, that calm we have before starting freaking out. I turn to the mirror again and see my long not-so-long gone elf ears. Soon all my friends are looking at me mouth wide.

* * *

**I know, I know, super short. Today I'm gonna try post one more chapter or the one-shot. Can you see it, pwease *doing puppy dog eyes*?**

**Any PJO fans here? Unfortunatly I just discovery NOW! Years later! :O I could have been living better in the last years! So I'm still in the second book but I'm loving it ;)**  
**Love you! Thanks for reading! RR please! :D**


End file.
